counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter Terrorist Training/Transcript
Start 08:30 Hours Counter Terrorist Training Facility Colorado Springs, USA P.A.: Please wait while I verify your identity. (5 seconds later) P.A.: Identity confirmed. Please proceed MOVE FORWARD BY PRESSING FORWARD KEY. MOVE BACKWARD BY PRESSING BACKWARD KEY. MOVE LEFT BY PRESSING MOVELEFT. MOVE RIGHT BY PRESSING MOVERIGHT. Receptionist: Hello and welcome to the counter terrorist special training facility! Receptionist: Please proceed to the elevator, they are waiting for you in the training areas. Observer: The training course is just ahead Observer: Please keep moving Trainer 1: Greetings, operative. The first moves you will practice are related to basic movement Trainer 1: Press your duck key to navigate under these obstacles PRESS FORWARD KEY TO RUN FORWARD PRESS DUCK KEY TO DUCK Done Trainer 1: Good Trainer 1: You will now need to jump up on these boxes to proceed PRESS FORWARD KEY TO RUN FORWARD PRESS JUMP KEY TO JUMP Trainer 1: To enter this vent, you will need to perform a duck jump Trainer 1: Stand directly in front of the vent, and continue to press forward PRESS FORWARD + JUMP, THEN WHILE IN MID AIR PRESS DUCK< Trainer 1: Then jump and while you are in the air press your duck key. Done Trainer 1: Good job! Trainer 1: There is nothing here of any interest, please continue with the test Trainer 2: To descend on this ladder, simply walk directly into the ladder. PRESS BACKWARD KEY TO MOVE DOWN LADDERS OR LOOK DOWN AND PRESS FORWARD KEY Trainer 2: Look down, and continue moving forward Trainer 2: Climb up these pipes by walking directly into them while continuing to press forward PRESS FORWARD KEY TO MOVE UP LADDERS OR LOOK UP AND PRESS FORWARD KEY Trainer 2: Jump into this tank of water and swim through the pipe below Trainer 2: To swim, simply look in the direction you want to swim and press forward PRESS YOUR FORWARD KEY AIM WITH THE MOUSE AS YOU SWIM Trainer 2: Watch your air supply closely while swimming. If you need to surface for air, an oxygen icon will light up on your display FIND AIR IF YOU BEGIN TO LOSE HEALTH WAIT IN THE AIR UNTIL HEALTH RETURNS TO FORMER LEVEL Done Trainer 3: Excellent! Trainer 3: Please open this door by walking up to the button, looking at it, and pressing your use key PRESS YOUR USE KEY TO PUSH A BUTTON Trainer 3:'' ''To proceed, you'll need to push that box through the corridor PRESS FORWARD KEY TO MOVE AGAINST BOX KEEP PRESSING FOWARD TO PUSH BOX Trainer 3: Pushing is easy, move forward against the box to push it out of your way Trainer 3: Sometimes you will need to pull objects out of your way Trainer 3: To pull this box, move up to it and press your use key PRESS USE+BACKWARD KEYS TOGETHER TO PULL BOX BACKWARD Trainer 3: Hold the use key down to keep a grip on the object, and move slowly backward. The object will come along with you Trainer 3: While gripping an object, you can also use strafe keys to move the object from side to side Trainer 3: To open this door, walk up to the control wheel, then press and hold the use key ACTIVATE WHEELS AND DIALS BY HOLDING DOWN THE USE KEY HOLD USE KEY UNTIL DOOR IS FULLY OPEN Trainer 4: Some doors will require you to press use to open them, especially in areas where stealth is important PRESS YOUR USE KEY TO OPEN ROTATING DOORS Trainer 4: Walk up to this door, and press your use key to open the door Trainer 4: To close the door, simply walk up to the door and press the use key again Trainer 5: Hostage rescue zones can be identified by areas where the hostage rescue icon is visible APPROACH A HOSTAGE PRESS YOUR USE KEY TO MAKE THEM FOLLOW YOU LEAD HOSTAGES TO HOSTAGE RESCUE ZONE Trainer 5: To lead the hostages to the rescue zone, you must approach a hostage and press the use key Trainer 5: They will follow you until they reach a rescue zone, or until you face them and press the use key again Trainer 5: Lead this civilian to the security panel near the door. He will bypass the security and allow you to proceed APPROACH THIS CIVILIAN PRESS YOUR USE KEY TO GET HIS HELP WALK TORWARD DOOR AND CIVILIAN WILL ACTIVATE BUTTONS SEAL Instructor: Welcome to the live fire range! Here you will receive training in firing weapons, reloading, mode switching, accuracy and finally, explosives! First set Instructor: Pick up your weapons and proceed to the firing station! MOVE UP TO WEAPONS TO PICK THEM UP (Player picks up M4A1 and USP) PRESS ATTACK1 KEY TO FIRE PRESS ATTACK2 TO SWITCH WEAPON MODE PRESS RELOAD KEY TO RELOAD AT WILL Instructor: If you run out of ammo, step to the ammo window for additional magazines. Also try to reload during pauses rather than running out of ammunition at a critical time. Instructor: Okay, squeeze off a few rounds to get a feel for your weapon. Instructor: Notice that when you fire, your crosshair expands with each shot. The wider the crosshair, the less accurate your shots can be. To be effective in the field, USE SHORT, CONTROLLED bursts to ensure accurate targeting. Engage 3 targets to continue. (After all 3 are hit) Instructor: To switch firing modes on your weapon, use the secondary fire key; Engage all the targets to continue. Sniper rifles and zoom capable rifles Instructor: Good job! Time to change weapons. Pick up your next weapons, and proceed to the firing station. (Player picks up the AWSM and AUG) Instructor: All sniper rifles can zoom in on a target using the secondary fire key. PRESS ATTACK2 TO ZOOM Instructor: Engage all the targets to continue. (All targets are down) Explosives and distraction devices Instructor: Good~! Pick up this High Explosive grenade. Toss the grenade at the target to continue. (Player tosses the grenade hitting the target) Instructor: Boom! Good Job! Finally, pick up the Flashbang and Smoke Grenade (Player sees the target, a fellow SEAL Operative) Instructor: Flashbangs temporarily blind enemies, and if you look at it when it explodes, you'll be blinded as well. Turning away from flashbangs when they are about to explode will limit the blinding effect. Smoke grenades also affect your enemies' ability to accurately attack - very useful in crowded firefight situations. (Player tosses both grenades, range complete) Instructor: Your offensive weapons training is complete, please advance to the next area. (If player annoys the Instructor or the Armorer/guy who gives the ammo) Instructor: What?! I don't have all days. Don't you have some targets to shoot? SEAL Armorer: Keep on moving. What? Where's the fire? (If the player shoots the teammates) Radio: Shooting a counter terrorist teammate often has fatal repercussions! SUBJECT: COUNTER-TERRORIST TRAINING STATUS: MISSION FAILURE REASON: Operative terminated friendly unit Hazard Trainer: Kevlar armor is essential to your survival in the field. Pick up your armor and proceed to the hazards area. MOVE UP TO THE KEVLAR TO PICK IT UP Hazard Trainer: If you pass through fire or steam, you will see a heat damage icon light up. Hazard Trainer: Directional indicators at the center of your display show where damage is coming from. DIRECTION OF DAMAGE IS INDICATED BY RED FLASHES IN THE CENTER OF YOUR SCREEN (After passing the Hazard course but the player injured, and the intro of the wall-mounted medkit) Medical Trainer: Mounted medkits will restore your health. Walk up to the medkit and press your use key to administer first aid. USE MED-KITS BY LOOKING AT FIRST-AID ITEMS AND PRESSING THE USE KEY Medical Trainer: While most medkits only contain enough first aid supplies for a single recovery, some kits can be used more than once. To use a medkit again, look at the remaining first aid items and press use again. Once all the first aid items are gone, a medkit cannot be re-used. Trainer: Welcome to the Counter-Terrorist special equipment training. Trainer: The first piece of equipment you will use is the blowtorch. The blowtorch can be used in blowtorch zones. Walk up to the table and pick up the blowtorch. With the blowtorch selected, press your fire key until the lock is destroyed. LOOK AT THE LOCK ON THE DOOR PRESS AND HOLD ATTACK1 UNTIL THE LOCK IS DESTROYED (Player destroys lock with blowtorch, and the next one is RC Bomb usage training) Trainer: Good Job!; The next piece of equipment is the radio controlled bomb. Pick up the radio bombs and plant a bomb on the equipment. WALK TO THE BOMB ZONE, PRESS ATTACK1 TO PLANT A RC BOMB Trainer: Once a radio bomb is planted, take cover and press your fire key to detonate the bomb. (Player blows up generator) Trainer: Move on to the next area Trainer 2: Pick up the digital camera to continue. This SAT Enabled camera is used to relay tactical data to command and control (CNC) from the field. Take a digital picture of the sensitive equipment on this table to continue. WALK TO THE CAMERA ZONE LOOK AT THE BLUEPRINTS AND PRESS ATTACK1 TO TAKE A PICTURE CNC: Picture Received! Move on to the next area. Radio: The fiber-optic can be used to analyze tactical situations without revealing yourself to potential threats. Pick up the fiber optic camera and use it in the fiber optic zone to see what lies on the other side of that door. WALK TO THE FIBER OPTIC CAMERA ZONE AND PRESS ATTACK1 TO ACTIVATE THE FIBER OPTIC CAMERA WHILE LOOKING THROUGH THE FIBER OPTIC CAMERA PRESS ATTACK1 TO TURN OFF THE FIBER OPTIC CAMERA PRESS ATTACK2 TO TOGGLE ZOOM MAGNIFICATIONS Radio: Use your fiber optic camera to sneak past the guard in the next area. If you are spotted, don't worry, you'll be able to try again. Take notice of the stealth icon while you are in dark areas in this room. ENEMIES CANNOT SEE YOU WHILE YOU ARE IN A STEALTH ZONE. ATTACKING AN ENEMY FROM A STEALTH ZONES WILL BLOW YOUR COVER Radio: Anytime you're in a stealth zone, enemies cannot see you and will not attack or alert others. Radio: You were spotted, try again SUBJECT: COUNTER-TERRORIST TRAINING STATUS: MISSION FAILURE REASON: Operative failed to remain undetected Radio: Excellent work. Let's move on to the next area. Radio: When the lights go out, you'll need to press you night vision key. PRESS NIGHTVISION KEY TO TURN NIGHTVISION ON Radio: Navigate the night vision area to continue. Trainer 1: Since nightvision will not be always available, some weapons are equipped with an attached flashlights. Pick up the shotgun and press your secondary fire key to activate the flashlight. PRESS ATTACK2 KEY TO TURN FLASHLIGHT ON Trainer 1: Navigate the flashlight area to continue. Trainer 1: Good, move on to the next area Trainer 2: The next piece of equipment is the radio. The Radio is used to contact your Counter-Terrorist teammates from the field. Pick up the Radio and use it in the Radio Zone. MOVE UP TO EQUIPMENT TO PICK IT UP Pick up MOVE INTO RADIO ZONE AND PRESS ATTACK1 TO ACTIVATE RADIO Use Radio: Roger, on our way. Trainer 2: Finally, you will need to know how to defuse explosive devices Active Trainer 3: This bomb has gone live! Operative 1: Moving in to position! Operative 2: Providing Cover! Trainer 3: To defuse the bomb, walk up to it, face the device, then press and hold the use key. WALK UP TO THE BOMB, AND FACE THE DEVICE PRESS AND HOLD USE KEY UNTIL BOMB IS DE-ACTIVATED Failure Trainer 3: You didn't defuse the bomb in time, try again SUBJECT: COUNTER-TERRORIST TRAINING STATUS: MISSION FAILURE REASON: Operative failed to defuse bomb Success Trainer 3: Excellent, the device has been defused. Congratulations, you have completed the Counter-Terrorist special training course. Please return to topside for processing. Credits Counter Terrorist Training by Tom "ParadoX" Mustaine, level designer from Ritual Entertainment. Category:Transcripts